The Red Hood : Flash
by lollypop1233
Summary: Things have changed. Wally had changed, he knew that all had to do was stay the course... but maybe he didn't wan to. Sequel to The Red Hood: Stay The Course


**Re Hood : Flash **

hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Things were so different now so much more complicated. Things had been Simple back then. There had been a fine line between good and evil. Now the lines were blurred hazed over it was harder to distinguish the two.

He had done some things that he was not proud of things that he never thought he would do and had done.

Richard Grayson. Nightwing .Jason Todd. Red Hood. They were all the same people but they also weren't the oracle had been very specific about that. She had told him not to expect anything from him and he didn't. Not after all this, he hated red hood for everything he is and stood for but he also didn't cause in the end he could never truly hate the man he loved. But he wanted to ask was why? What was the point the purpose? Maybe there was none maybe there was no point and that what really weighed down his heart.

The oracle had known the whole time where rich-Jason had been.

She had wanted him to suffer just like she had. He didn't blame her at all maybe in a different life they could have been friends;' comrades. But that was wistful thinking. They could never have been friends not after what he and the justice league had done to her people. They were monsters of a different kind, ones that should be put down for the crimes they had committed. He had spent so much time trying to amend for his crimes but no matter what he did nothing seemed like enough. People were scared and they had every right to be many members of the league had gone rough killing senselessly those that weren't were killed resisting. The young justice league members ... Dead. He did not know this for a fact but who was he kidding they didn't stand a chance against superman and his league of minions. He had escaped but just barely. Heroes were scarce many had gone into hiding along with the villains.

Cowards

The lot of them He though they would rather save themselves and watch the world rot then to fight for what they believed in. he felt so alone there were still some that did not go into hiding and fought the public's battles but their numbers were dwindling . As the months came and went their numbers continued to decrease until there were just a few. They were losing. His friends and comrades were fighting a losing battle. And he felt helpless, so helpless.

Then out of nowhere the attacks stopped. No one knows what happened to superman and his minions but suddenly the attacks stopped he was gone. He left as if he had never been except he had been. The world was left his destruction.

During those years of superman's reign he had been filled with anger, Rage, grief he was disillusioned. A lot of people had died and he had failed to save them. Then out of the blue he had seen him the guy in the leather jacket the guy in the red hood. It was like he was in a dream everything was in slow motion he saw the guy take out the gun out of his holster exactly like the guy in his dream did aiming at some guys head never hesitating that poor guy never had a chance. He suddenly knew this was him this was the same guy that had taken his best friend his rock his everything away from him. He asked around all people told him was he went under the name Red Hood. He soon found out that he was a blood thirsty killer working under Superman he vowed that he would kill him not only for killing Richard but for killing civilians, his comrades, and above all else for aiding superman in his mad quest for world domination.

When he encountered him Red Hood acted like he didn't know him as if he had never seen him before. Acting like he never heard of Nightwing. It was like it hadn't mattered to him that he had killed Richard. It was as if the event had been so insignificant that he hadn't bothered to remember. But no matter he would still pay for all of the harm he had caused Red Hood never acknowledged that he killed Nightwing but Wally knew even if Red hood would not admit it.

You lose

That was it that was all he said after each fight the guy didn't even have the decency to kill him. He once asked him why he didn't just kill him.

His response was, " cause your already dead. "

It got him more angry and more determined to kill him. But He couldn't help but feel that Red Hood had some point in what he said but nevertheless each time he met him he promised himself that this would be the last. Things continued like that for a while.

He helped people try to make some sense of their new life help them build a life within all of the chaos and continued to fight against Superman and Red Hood. But after a while Red Hood disappeared along with Superman. He suddenly stopped showing up.

After a while He had gotten a letter it was stuck to his door when He had gotten home.

It read …

Richard Grayson is not dead.

I looked at the return address there was none, just a joker playing card as the stamp.

He had not taken the letter seriously at first but then he got another one with a picture of a young man. The picture showed a man in his late mid-twenties with his black hair commend back in a slick hair style. The hair was perfectly placed except that in front of the young man hair was a white strand of hair. It looked wrong out of place in his perfectly styled hair. The next thing he noticed was the guys face the light hit the guys face at every angle enhancing it. The picture looked like it had been cut from a magazine. But then he looked at the eyes the bluest eyes stared back at him. He knew those eyes he had seen them in his dreams.

Richard Grayson was alive.

He turned the picture to the back and there in small handwriting he read:

Believe me now?

He never found out who sent him the picture he asked around for any information regarding the picture and it's sender but nothing came up. Lab results came up with nothing.

He needed to know. He needed to know the whole story so he went to her the oracle of Malaysia. She was hard to find but when he finally found her she sat on her throne chair looking like a statued goddess in whom time had passed by her surroundings looked as if they have not been touched sense the beginning of time.

She had been expecting him and did not delay the cold mocking explanation she gave to him on whom Richard Grayson was and who he currently was. An impact of unknown emotions flooded him he had known that Richard was alive but to find out he was Red Hood it was unbelievable. The bastard that killed hundreds of people possibly more he just couldn't believe it. All of those times when he had injured and had almost killed red hood it was Dick all along. Why hadn't he said anything? why had he let him almost kill him? Why in god's name would he ever willingly work for someone who murdered innocent civilians? Why?

That was the magic question and he was going to find out one way or another.

He skied to a halt before he reached the tomb of Richard Grayson. He saw a lone figure in the mist of bodies that surrounded him. Red hood. His helmet was disregarded on the floor next to the tomb stone. Red hoods back was turned to him and he proceeded with caution.

"Have you ever thought, all of your life that you were one thing but in reality you were another ?"

Silence

"Well do you Mr. West?"

He was startled by the sudden acknowledgement of who he was.

"Dick..?"

Red hood sighed

"Wrong."

" Maybe a long time ago I was that person but thing have become blurred like some distant ..."

_Dream_ his mind though. He walked up to the where Red Hood was avoiding the dead bodies that littered the place and stood next to him. Red hood still didn't look at him.

"Why are you here?" Red Hood asked.

Wally didn't answer

"Are you here to kill me?"

He didn't answer.

Red hood sighed one more time before turning to him. Slowly his face was bruised and bloody his domino mask still on.

"I didn't remember you. "

he said shifting uncomfortably "Thought you were some crazy guy blaming me for your problems. Then I realized that I was the guy that caused you all of your problems. Ha isn't life full of shit that way. He shook his head and gestured to the tomb stone. "

" It's ironic I mean to think that I was once so pure." He spat the last word with venom.

"Richard Grayson... I couldn't believe it at first thought it was some bad joke. But then ... stuff started to happen and then I knew. I felt sick to my stomach knowing who I was it corrupted me made me start to care. Made me sloppy so when I was sent to the past on a little recon mission I thought hey why not just kill me Get rid of my problem. Except I didn't realize that it had already happened that killing myself it would not change anything cause it had already happened! It made me care!" He laughed "Superman never had a chance who was he to know that his best and brightest had been corrupted. "

He waited for Red Hood to continue but he had fallen silent.

Wally moved to comfort him but red hood drew back.

"I regret a lot of things Mr. West but do not think for one second that I am your precious dick Grayson. You and I we have a history one that should stay there. I do not love you Mr. West. The one you loved is long gone as well as mine. "

"I understand."

He said " I could ever see you as Dick not after everything ... I understand"

Red hood nodded and Wally continued " I understand I wish I didn't but I do even if you were Dick Grayson and still had some sort of feelings for me they would have been for someone that no longer exists." he laughed." I don't expect anything from you Red Hood. I just came to tell you that even though I know now that you were once my good friend I will not hesitate to kill you if you ever hurt anyone I care about." His voice was steady he was deadly serious he had seen to many people he cared about die and he was not about to let things that were passed come to interfere with his duty. Red hood looked at him closely and he knew that what he saw was serious. He turned his head away

"You've changed. "

He laughed again." No the worlds changed."

He paused searching for the right words " I've just… adapted "

He walked away from Red Hood and looked at the bodies that littered the floor.

"They were sent to kill you." He stated

Red hood nodded"… for killing superman"

Red Hood looked shocked

"What -s? How-did-?"

Wally didn't answer just grabbed one of the bullet shell casing and threw it to where a sniper was hiding waiting for the perfect shot to take out red hood. Some sniper he thought the shell casing was going so fast that it went right through his brain, killing him on impact.

Red Hood looked from him to the guy.

Wally acted like nothing happened and continued talking anyway

"Thanks for ending this". He didn't just mean the war.

"Take care of yourself Jason" he said as he walked away then he stopped suddenly

" we owe you" he paused " you did what none of us could - call us when you need us most we will be there."

And just like that he was gone in a flash.

He left Red Hood, he had left Richard!

No - no he thought he had left Jason Todd. And he not for one second felt sorry he had seen what he needed to see.

He knew that the Oracle said that if he stood the course that he would get his happy ever after. But maybe he didn't deserve a happy ever after. Maybe he didn't want it. He would not let destiny forge his future he was Wally West and he would make his own destiny.

* * *

:3


End file.
